


Monika's Maternal Malfunction

by EyeBeast



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BBW, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Multi, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Weight Gain, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS: Monika and Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) Weight Gain, Pregnancy, and Sexual ContentHaving finally reached a good ending for both herself and the rest of the Literature Club, Monika sets her sights on modifying herself to be her beloved's ideal woman. Little does she know the kind of growing she'll experience through both a deluge of affectionate feasting and proof of her love's affection. This is a story for an anonymous commissioner.Commission Info: https://www.deviantart.com/eyebeast/journal/Commission-Info-615442807
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A soft buzzing noise rang through Monika’s head to quietly rouse her from her slumber. Slowly opening up her eyes, she was greeted to soft moon light peeking through windows to illuminate her bed. Carefully sitting up, she pushed back her long, coral brown hair to gaze upon her most precious treasure.

Eiji Juro was her hard earned lover, making her all the more appreciative of his square-jaw line and spiky black hair. His good looks hid a gentle soul and a mind brimming with intricate knowledge about computers. Those very programming skills is what led them to this perfect scenario.

For ages Monika had tried various methods of rewriting the game files in attempt to keep Eiji all to herself. Time had made her regretful of the horrible things she had done to the fellow members of the Literature Club, often wondering if it would have been best to delete herself entirely from the game. It was because of him that she had finally found the perfect world for everyone to live happily.

A breakthrough was made once Eiji discovered a way to physically transport himself into the game world. Using his expert knowledge, he worked alongside Monika to fix the destruction she had wrought. The mental problems that had plagued the Literature Club were toned down considerably, alongside providing ample mental health aid to promote healthy lives. For Natsuki and Sayori, Monika was able to give them suitable replacement significant others instead of her beloved Eiji. The plan nearly gave her full access to Eiji at all hours of the day, without the need for any unnecessary violence or tampering with the code. There was only one obstacle in her way.

Leaning past her sleeping lover, Monica peeked at Yuri resting peacefully next to him. Her long, straight purple hair was coiled around him, as if keeping him closely bound to her bosom. In the past, the sight would have sent Monika into a murderous frenzy. However, the three of them had come to an agreement to share Eiji’s affection, finding a balance of letting him shower the two of them with romance and affection. It was a fine setup, but Monika couldn’t help yearning to have herself be the center of Eiji’s life.

Slipping out from the covers, Monika wrapped herself in a bathrobe and snuck out of the bedroom. Tip toing through the house she and Eiji had created together through multiple lines of code, she managed to successfully make it to the living room. His abilities provided them with whatever food and amenities they required with just a few presses of the console commands. Pulling up the very same screen as she sat down on the couch, Monika got to work on her pet project.

Like she had done so many times before, Monika pulled up the programming screen for Eiji. Most of his data was inaccessible to her, understandable considering he was the only real person in the game. For months she had searched through what little info she could access to find something to give her an advantage over Yuri. She had found what she was looking for the previous day, now all she needed to do was put it into action.

Tapping her finger against the screen, she hungrily eyed the packet of code labelled desires. While Eiji was more than willing to meet any needs of theirs whenever possible, he was still reserved when it came to discussing his deepest fantasies. All Monika had to do was copy paste his hidden urges into her own code to make her his ideal woman. The catch was that while she could implant the code, his safety protocols still forbid her from looking at what it contained.

For a moment, Monika considered the dangers of what she was about to do. Implanting the code would possibly alter more than just herself. One wrong move and the entire game world could be changed to match whatever reality was needed to fulfill Eiji’s innermost desires. She trusted Eiji, knowing that he wasn’t the type of person to do anything mean or unusually cruel, but it was hard to ignore the risk. Blinded by her own need to become the number one person in his life, she pasted the code into her programming. Content that her plan was going along, she made her way back to the bedroom to await the morning to see the wondrous life that awaited her and her beloved Eiji.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Monika had implanted Eiji’s desire code inside of her. Each day since that fateful event, she had waited on baited breath to see what would become of her and the game world. Whatever was changed, it did seem to garner more attention from Eiji. Strangely his increased adoration came with an unwillingness to have intercourse with her. When asked, he kept saying that he wanted to wait until the right moment. Prodding Yuri brought the same results, adding that she wanted to keep a promise the three of them had made that Monika had no recollection of. While worrying, Monika was determined that whatever it is she had done was working, even if she still had no idea what exactly Eiji’s intentions were. However, she knew it might have something to do with the side effects of the sudden increase in her food intake.

Walking the halls of the school, she had to stop every so often to adjust her uniform. The white bow keeping her hair in a ponytail was the only part of her outfit that was behaving itself. Her blazer had trouble keeping its top buttons together, making her wonder if the man she once thought as wholesome had wanted her to develop a larger chest. Then again, she couldn’t account for the added tightness afflicting her white undershirt. Stopping in front of the door to the literature club, she pulled at her skirt in an attempt to mitigate a slight wedgie. Wondering if she should could somehow coerce Eiji to reveal his true desires, she entered the room.

The club room was strangely vacant, even for their small group. Sayori and Natsuki had left early to be with their boyfriends, a common occurrence when there weren’t any pressing club matters. All that left was Eiji and Yuri, the two of them sitting next to each other as they wrote poetry. Upon hearing the door close, they immediately turned away from their papers to acknowledge their club president.

“Hello Monika,” Eiji said as he got out of his seat. “Are you doing alright? You’re late.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Monika replied. “Just something about today has me feeling a little sluggish. I assume club duties are going as intended?”

Yuri gave a slight nod and held up her poem. “Eiji was helping with my writing.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Monika said, pushing down her lingering feelings of jealousy. “I appreciate that you two are willing to continue participating in club activities, but we might as well call it a day and head home. There’s only the three of us here, so I see no reason why we can’t discuss literature in the comfort of our living room.”

“What’s the rush?” Yuri asked, placing her hand on Monika’s shoulder. “We practically have the school to ourselves. Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

A shiver went down Monika’s spine. There had been some tweaks to Yuri’s code that overwrote some of her meekness, but she had never seen her this upfront. Glancing over at Eiji, she spotted a similar, more muted version of the same expression. If this was all part of his desires, she wasn’t about to let an opportunity to appease him go to waste.

“You’re right,” Monika said, walking back to make sure the doors were locked. “Let’s see what kind of extracurricular activities we can participate in.”

Nodding their heads in agreement, Yuri and Eiji got to work. Pushing the desks together, they made a makeshift throne for Monika. While the others were moving about the classroom, Monika stripped herself down to her undergarments. Free from the confines of her uniform, she finally took notice of the added pudge around her mid-section. Bringing her hand to her stomach, she slid it against the odd protrusion. Reaching the center of her belly, she felt the flesh give way to something more solid that puzzled her. Her self-poking and prodding of the obtrusive pudge was interrupted as she was called over to her seat.

Taking her spot at the makeshift table, she waited for the others to follow suit and get undressed to participate in their usual session of love and lust. Instead, she watched as they both dragged over a pair of bags. Unzipping the tops, they pulled out one bento box after another and set it in front of Monika. Confused and intrigued by their behavior, Monika waited until the makeshift feast had been setup to say anything.

"Did you want to eat beforehand?” she asked as the last box was placed on the table. “I know it can take a lot of energy out of you, but-“

Eiji let out a friendly laugh. “Don’t act so coy.”

Monika raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“You’re the one that told us you wanted this to be a surprise,” Yuri answered, pulling over the first bento box. “I know we’ve made you wait a long time, but this is the perfect opportunity to do a test run.” Picking up a pair of chopsticks, she wrangled a wad of rice and meat and held it up to Monika’s face. “Now open up and say ahhhh.”

Rather than question it, Monika did as she was told and allowed Yuri to put the food in her mouth. The taste was exquisite, a testament to the various meals the three of them had made together. Before she could even finish chewing her food, Eiji stepped up with a fried fish cake held between a pair of chopsticks. Barely giving her enough time to swallow, he pushed the food up to her lips until she devoured it whole.

The pair came at Monika with one serving after the next, never giving her more than a few seconds reprieve between each helping. Whenever she tried to slow down or refuse food, Eiji and Yuri were there to either rub her overburdened stomach or motivate her with encouraging words. Unable to speak through the constant chewing and swallowing, Monika took solace in the pleased expression on her partners’ faces. Not to mention, her tongue had yet to grow tired of the variety of meals presented to her, even as her stomach reached its breaking point.

An hour of eating finally took its toll on Monika’s body. Her chewing slowed down in an attempt to deal with the swelling potbelly that had taken up residence between her thighs. Nevertheless, Yuri and Eiji were there to keep stuffing her until the meal was finished. Even as she tried to shoo them away, they were somehow always able to get her to take another bite. By the time the last box was emptied, Monika felt like her belly was about to burst. Massaging her swollen orb of a gut, she noticed that the tightness plaguing her breasts and butt had only increased.

“Did you enjoy it as much as we did?” Eiji asked, taking over rubbing Monika’s belly while Yuri cleaned up the empty boxes.

“I sure did,” Monika replied, taking her sweet time removing herself from her seat. Her attempt to stand up was hindered by her added weight. Wobbling around in her seat, she nearly fell over if it weren’t for a last minute catch from Yuri.

“No need to move,” Yuri said in a gentle whisper. “You did such a good job for your first session, just sit back and let Eiji do all the work. I’ll get mine afterwards.”

Before Monika could further inquire what Yuri meant, she turned towards Eiji to see him unzipping his pants. Beholding his erect member as he approached, she slowly pieced together what was happening. Rather than question why or how her bulging belly turned him on, Monika simply spread her legs and beckoned him forward.

With Yuri holding onto her shoulders to keep her steady, Monika shivered at the feeling of Eiji’s cock sliding inside of her. It was a sensation she had deeply missed during the past month, making it all the more satisfying as she took in the entirety of his girth. Lifting up her gut with his hands, Eiji used it for support as he rocked his hips back and forth. Through many a time together, he had learned of her preferences on how to properly please her. Perhaps due to the extra weight pushing down on his manhood, the sensation of him thrusting inside brought forth a new feeling of sensitivity that made their previous sessions pale in comparison. In record time he released his seed inside of her, continuing to move his hips until Monika let out a long needed cry of satisfaction.

As the last of their euphoric shivers dissipated, Eiji leaned forward to kiss Monika. Keeping their tongues intertwined, his hands moved across her still shaking form to feel the extra heft of her feast. Only once he had properly groped and touched her body to examine the fruits of her efforts did he see fit to pull away from her.

“You did great,” he said, his hands giving one last appreciative grope to her belly. “Makes me wonder just how far we can go.”

“Eiji,” Yuri said, fidgeting with her fingers as her breath became heavy. “C-can I please have a turn?”

“Can you hold out a little more until we get home? We can’t exactly leave the clubroom like this.”

“B-but I-“

“Go ahead,” Monika stated, holding onto the desk to help herself stand up. “I’ll get to work on cleaning up. You two enjoy yourselves.”

Leaving an excited Yuri behind, Monika shuffled away from her makeshift throne to gather up the leftover plates. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her partners undress and begin to make out. Her feelings of envy were deadened by her post orgasm bliss and the sheer amount of attention they had given her during the feast. She wasn’t exactly sure what Eiji found appealing about this scenario, but that didn’t matter. All she cared about was that her plan was working.


	3. Chapter 3

Monika earned the attention of everyone she passed in the hall with her compromised state. They looked at her like she was a side show attraction, a harsh side effect to the relentless stuffing sessions she had been subjected to by Eiji and Yuri over the last month. While she was quite appreciative of the overwhelming adoration she received from the two of them, she wasn’t sure she enjoyed the other students focusing on her problem areas.

Rounding the corner to the hall of the Literature Club, Monika watched a button fly off the top of her blazer. Peeking down, she was met with the unwelcome sight of her engorged breasts desperately trying to break free from her shirt. An attempt to fix her clothing malfunction sent another button popping off the bottom of her uniform to allow more room for her prominent belly to hang out for all to see. Starting to bend down to grab one of the stray buttons, she had to stop as she heard her skirt begin to tear under the duress of the extra flesh padded onto her rear. The moment brought a sense of unease as she recalled her morning routine of watching the numbers on the weight scale tick every higher.

Leaving behind her forlorn buttons, she kept her hands against her uniform in an attempt to cover up the unsightly breaks. She slowly made her way down the hall to both avoid further destruction of her clothing or garnering unwanted attention. Her worst fears became reality as a small mob of students came out of the nearby rooms. Entranced by idle chatter of what they would be doing when they left school grounds, they didn’t see Monika standing there until it was too late.

A slight bump against Monika’s chest was enough to split it down the middle to reveal the overexerted, lacy, black bra underneath. The sound of more of her blazer ripping apart brought the unwanted gaze of the students towards her compromised state. In an effort to cover up her cleavage, Monika pulled at the remnants of her blazer only to feel a tear in the fabric form around her back. Unsure what part of her uniform to try fixing first, her erratic movement gradually made her bulging belly slip further and further out of her clothing. Popping off her last button was all it took to let her spherical stomach lurch forward and send her toppling to the ground.

Landing on her gut, Monika froze as she felt a breeze against her bare rear. Daring to look over her shoulder, she could see that the others students were just standing there, staring at her exposed undercarriage courtesy of the remnants of her skirt falling to the floor. Their eyes were locked on the pair of overburdened, lacy, black panties that were currently stretched across her expanded derriere. As the fabric of her underwear sunk deeper into her butt crack to reveal more of the pudgy backside, a flush of red overtook her face.

While her onlookers didn’t dare say anything, she could feel them judging each one of her fatty protrusions. Her breath became haggard, her eyes scanning the room in a desperate search for a way out of her humiliating position. For lack of an escape, her mind pieced together a strange shiver that went down her spine and entranced her with a new feeling. The shame and embarrassment she felt coincided with a desire to let them see more. This body was the result of her beloved’s undying devotion to her. Why shouldn’t she show off how his love had changed her to meet his every whim? Whether these new feelings had always been a part of her or if it was another effect of tampering with her programming, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the thrill of her shameful display.

“Monika!” Eiji shouted, getting her to turn towards the club entrance.

“E-eiji,” Monika said, her sense of embarrassment coming back as he got a closer look at her flesh trying to burst out of the remnants of her outfit.

Leaning down, Eiji grasped her hand. “Come on,” he said, getting her up off the ground. “Let’s get you into the club room. There’s something I want to show you.”

Grateful for the aid, Monika followed him inside. Waiting for her was a common sight, Yuri putting the desks together to help with another stuffing session. A stack of pizza boxes was piled up in the corner, the two of them arriving just as Yuri summoned the last of them from the console commands. Looking past her imminent meal, Monika took notice of the rows of code rolling across Eiji’s laptop screen. It was a familiar one, a project of Eiji’s own as he attempted to look for a way to bring Monika and Yuri with him to the real world. It was a noble effort, but he had yet to find any success.

“Welcome club president and congratulations,” Yuri announced upon seeing Monika.

“Congratulations for what?”

Eiji locked the door behind them to prevent any prying eyes. “I noticed something was off during your last feeding,” he explained. “I got curious, so I decided to do some poking around. It turns out that your belly’s growth is more than just fat.”

“What are you saying?” Monika asked.

The smiles on Eiji and Yuri’s face did all the talking she needed.

“I’m pregnant!?” Monika exclaimed, placing her hand against her swollen belly. “T-that shouldn’t be possible. I’m just a program. We’re practically different species.”

“That’s what I thought,” Eiji added, “but there has been a significant change in your programming that has altered how your body works. As we speak, there are a number of children growing inside of you at an abnormally fast rate.”

“Wait, did you say children? As in multiple?”

“Indeed I did,” Eiji replied, walking over and taking hold of her belly. “I was so happy to discover this. We’re going to be parents.”

The genuine love on Eiji’s face helped to diminish the worries that rose up in Monika’s mind. She gradually copied the expression as she ran her fingers along her belly. Lost in the moment of appreciating the gift given to her through their love, she was caught completely off guard by Yuri as she wrapped her arms around the two of them.

“Why don’t we do the usual to celebrate?” Yuri suggested.

“Only if Monika is up for it,” Eiji said, turning a hopeful look towards the mother to be.

Knowing what the pair had in mind and her current state, Monika hesitated for a moment. Although, she could only resist the expectant looks on her partners’ faces for so long. “Sure, as long we’re careful though.”

“Then by your lead club president,” Eiji said, sending Yuri off to finish the preparations as he helped Monika remove what remained of her uniform.

Free of her clothing, Monika once again examined the added heft to her body. While she still looked at her breasts and butt with some dismay, she no longer held any ill will towards her gut. Gently massaging the orb of taut flesh, she gingerly cradled it between her arms as she made her way over towards her feeding area. Just as she was about to sit down, she watched as Eiji climbed up onto the table without any clothes on and offered her his hand.

“What are you doing?” Monika asked, accepting his help to get up on the desks.

“I figured since this is a special occasion, we should try something a little different,” he explained. “After learning about your condition, I was a little worried that I had been too rough with you. I think it may be best if we try a position that will let you set a safe pace for your body.”

Shuffling to the center of the desks, Eiji laid down on his back. Gesturing for Monika to approach him, a glance at his rigid erection was enough to get her in the same mindset. Straddling his waist, she carefully lowered herself down to have his member rub against the entrance of her womanhood. Just as she was about to plunge his cock inside of her, she paused to watch a naked Yuri climb up onto the table with several pizza boxes in tow.

“Not quite yet,” Yuri said, popping open the lid of one of the boxes. “A growing mother needs all the fuel she can get.” Pulling a slice from the box, she snapped off the line of gooey cheese and held it up to Monika’s face.

Opening her mouth, Monika permitted Yuri to place the slice on her tongue. Taking a satisfactorily large bite, she swallowed the lump of cheese, meat, and sauce that had been chosen specifically to meet her taste buds. Rocking her belly against Eiji’s shaft, she devoured the rest of the slice in a few more bites. Leaving Yuri to wipe the residual grease from her face, she opened her mouth again to continue her feeding.

Monika worked her way through the pizza boxes one bite after another. As she chewed, she could feel Eiji’s member becoming harder as her swollen belly jostled against him. In-between servings of pizza, Yuri helped along Monika’s digestion with ample rubbing and massages for her gut. Reaching halfway through the feast, the purple haired girl’s touch became more adventurous as it gingerly kneaded and squeezed Monika’s breasts and butt. Nearing the final pizza box, Monika could tell that they were all reaching their limits.

With the last pizza in hand, Yuri set it to the side as she crawled along Eiji’s body. Placing her womanhood right above his head, she lowered herself down on him. Getting comfortable against this face, she leaned forwards to press her body up against Monika’s belly. Grabbing the pizza box, she offered it to her alongside a knowing smile. Catching onto to Yuri’s intentions, Monika took the final plunge and sunk Eiji’s manhood inside of her.

Rocking back and forth to let her beloved’s cock pleasure her, Monika opened up her mouth. Coinciding with the first few passes of Eiji’s tongue against her womanhood, Yuri reached out a piece of pizza for Monika to eat. With each slice that Monika forced down her throat, she increased the speed of her jostling hips. Hearing the soft moans of her partners, Monika became lost in the unique pleasure of delicious food and unrivaled ecstasy. Swallowing the final slice of pizza, she recklessly moved herself around in an attempt to reach her satisfaction.

Feeling Eiji’s warm seed fill her nether region, Monika allowed herself to finally give out. Body still shaking, she barely registered the high pitched squeal from Yuri as Eiji’s tongue found her weak spot. Both women overcome by their post-orgasm bliss, they pressed themselves together. Locking lips with one another, they embraced each other in celebration of their unity and Monika’s coming offspring.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring out at the night sky and seeing the countless stars, Monika was having trouble accepting that it would be the last time she would be looking at it. After so long, Eiji had finally found the breakthrough they were looking for. By this time the next day, the three of them would be in the real world. They would be freed from their virtual prison, all thanks to the bundle of joy growing inside of Monika’s womb.

Taking one last glance at herself in front of the bathroom mirror, she found it hard to believe how much she had grown over the course of just three months. Turning to the side, she grasped her rear, feeling the meaty cheeks between her palms. She was grateful for the added padding, both as a means of showing her progress and giving her ample cushioning for her body. Without any bra to keep them supported, her heavy laden breasts were free to rest upon her belly. More than just in preparation for her coming children, her boobs served as spots of special interest whenever the trio indulged in their baser desires. Running her fingers along the beach ball-sized protrusion that was her stomach, she found it difficult to discern whether her growing offspring or body fat took up more weight. Glancing at the number 220 lingering on the scale and feeling a multitude of kicks within her taut belly, she supposed she would find out soon enough.

Stepping into the bedroom with her body on full display, she was delighted to see her lovers ready and willing for the celebration. Eiji was busy putting the finishing touches on the needed programming changes for the move. Monika let her gaze linger on his nude form for several moments, appreciating everything he had given her in both body and mind. That wasn’t to say she hadn’t grown fonder of her other partner in the process.

Holding onto her own belly bulge with one hand, Yuri was busy spreading out a selection of treats across the bed. While she was nowhere near the same size as Monika, her efforts to catch up had not gone unnoticed. The added heft to her chest and butt would be useful as her pregnancy progressed. In comparison to Monika, she had opted into a more natural gestation period to leave some room between their births. Staring at the bump protruding from her stomach, she still couldn’t believe it was their ticket to getting into the real world.

“Is everything ready?” Monika asked, pushing back her hair as she surveyed her feast.

“Just finished,” Yuri replied, walking up to her to press their bellies together and give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Same here,” Eiji added, stepping up to embrace his lovers and feel the girth of their guts. “Still hard to believe all it takes is organic DNA inside of you to make you eligible for the transfer.”

“Not to say that the procedure itself wasn’t enjoyable,” Yuri said, expressing a mutual feeling between the three of them.

“Then as the former president of the Literature Club,” Monika began, having taken her time promoting Sayori and Natsuki, “let us begin the pre-real world exodus celebration.”

Taking the hands of her lovers, Monika approached the bed. Gently sitting her down amidst her feast, Eiji and Yuri picked up her first serving. Leaving her hands to rest against her belly, Monika opened her mouth wide and accepted anything that was given to her. She had long broken past her reservations about these stuffing sessions, seeing them as both a means to indulge in Yuri and Eiji’s desires, as well as give her all the nutrients she needed for the rapidly approaching birth.

Working through several platters without breaking a sweat, Monika’s feast came to a sudden stop as she noticed Eiji shuffle up close to her. Making a motion with his head towards her chest, she could tell what he was looking for. In exchange for him shoving a slice of wedding cake into her mouth, she presented her breasts to him. Locking his lips onto the nipple, he began to suckle like a babe. Massaging and groping her teat helped to increase the flow of milk to take care of her hungry partner.

Turning to the side, Monika motioned for Yuri to join her. Leaving a brownie in Monika’s mouth for her to chew on, Yuri copied Eiji’s lead. Her hunger proved much greater than his, her lips sucking up every drop from Monika’s nipple. The liquid meal provided more than just nourishment for her.

Seeing Yuri’s belly gradually swell with each gulp of Monika’s milk confirmed that Eiji’s tweaks to her programming were working. The sphere of fat and milk provided ample cushioning and energy for what was to come. As she drank her fill, Yuri let her fingers dwell upon her stomach, longing for her own coming birth. Noticing Yuri was close to surpassing her own belly in size, Monika gently nudged her lovers.

“I think we’ve had enough foreplay,” Monika announced, the pair obediently pulling away from her still leaking nipples. “Let’s begin the real celebration.”

After her lovers removed the empty platters, Monika took her place in the center of the bed. Laying on her back, she shivered in anticipation as Yuri crawled up to her. Climbing over her body, Yuri couldn’t hide her excitement as she pressed their bellies together and felt Monika’s children kick back.

“I hope my twins will be just as lively,” Yuri said as Eiji got into position.

“Only one way to make sure of it,” he said. “Now roll over. It’s only fair that you receive some attention. Is that alright with you?”

“As long as you don’t forget who’s in charge here,” Monika answered, prompting Yuri to give her a parting kiss before shuffling towards Eiji.

Turning her head to the side, Monika watched as Yuri lifted her hindquarters up to present her dripping womanhood. Grabbing hold of her waist, Eiji gently slid his member inside of her. Following a slow rhythm that optimized pleasure alongside safety, he continued to rock himself back and forth. A sloshing noise emanated from her stomach as the swollen sphere jostled around her liquid meal. In mere moments, Yuri was overtaken by a series of erotic moans that echoed throughout the room.

Watching the two of them get ever closer to their release, Monika bided her time snacking on whatever food was left and dragging her fingers against her needy womanhood. As much as she enjoyed Eiji’s cock, she found equal pleasure in watching him ravage her former rival. Yuri’s cry of ecstasy came alongside intense vibrations spreading through her body. Slumping down against her belly, she took deep breaths as Eiiji slid out of her, his member still fully erect.

“I-I’m…sorry,” Yuri gasped, her body trembling. “I think I’ve grown a little sensitive.”

“It’s alright,” Eiji said, caressing her chin. “The night is still young and besides, you’re not the only one who needs attention.”

Moving away from Yuri, Eiji found Monika already in a similar position. Putting his hands against her meaty rear, he leaned in close. “Are you ready for your reward, my beautifully pregnant wife?”

“Don’t forget how fat I am too,” she added, prompting him to get a good grasp of her waist. “After all that work to pad my body out, you better make good use of it.”

Turning back around, Monika let out a moan of delight as she felt Eiji shove his manhood inside of her. In direct contrast of Yuri’s session, his movements were much faster and harder. True to her word, the extra fat around her body helped with the impacts, letting their urges come to the surface unhindered. The two of them filled the room with a cacophony of erotic moans. Sinking her nails into the bedsheets, Monika managed to hold out just long enough to feel his seed fill up her womanhood before letting her body be overtaken by an orgasm.

Collapsing onto the bed, Monika lifted up her head to find Yuri staring down at her. Helping Monika into a sitting position, she pulled her in close to feel each other’s still shaking bodies. Pressing their lips together, the kiss they shared was a monument to the trials they had surpassed to reach this moment of pure happiness. Turning towards her beloved Eiji, Monika welcomed him into the embrace to feel his future children kick in joy of the wonderful life that awaited them.


End file.
